Our Story
by HowsBoutNo
Summary: A series of one shots based on randoms ideas about FMA characters. Mostly Royai, other pairings as well, such as Edwin, Almei, Havreb and more. I do take request if you have ideas. Not the best summary, obviously. If one is M I will put a warning up before the chapter.


**I do not own FMA.**

* * *

Their mission was simple: Catch the mobster. And when they found out he would be staying at Roy's aunt's newly built hotel/bar, it made it even easier. Fuhrer Grumman and specifically picked Mustang's unit because he knew the job would get done, especially with Riza Hawkeye on the team, who also played a big role in catching this guy. She was to play a woman in the and try to lure the mobster into one of the hotel rooms. There, the rest of the team would be ready to detain the criminal.

When they arrived at the bar around 17:00, two hours before said gangster was to arrive, Madame Christmas had just the costume for Riza to wear. Chris thought it'd be a great idea to dress Riza as a flapper, since it was the new 'trend'. Taking the younger woman upstairs, she had the dress lying on a bed in a spare room. It was a short, VERY short, black flapper dress. It covered her tattoo, but that was about it. She also had a matching black headband with feathers on it.

And since generally flappers wore short hair, Riza had a brunette wig with very short hair. Her makeup was done with dark eye shadow and think eyeliner. Chris had also picked out some fake eyelashes for the poor girl to wear. Her heals matching the rest of her outfit, being black. The only color was her bright red lipstick. A drawn on mole above her lip to finish her transformation off.

She didn't look bad, her dress was too revealing for her, but she did look pretty, though she wouldn't agree. She also didn't want to ever leave that room dressed like that, but it was already 18:25, so she needed to get downstairs. Walking out of the room, all of the men were standing in the hallway per Madame's request. When they saw their Lieutenant, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Havoc's jaw on the floor, joined by Breda's. Poor little Furey had shut his eyes and turned around, trying not to disrespect the woman. Falman didn't know which way was up and Roy.. He was speechless. He had seen many sides of this woman, but not this side (not that it was her choice). This.. This was sexy Riza. To Roy, everything she did was sexy, but that was because he was in love with her, but this, this was straight up hot. "Riza.. You look..." Mustang couldn't sleep.

"Damn Riza, you look hot!" Havoc shouted, and immediately regretted He received a glare from his superior officer and 'the finger' from the blonde woman. He quickly apologized, stating it was rude and disrespectful and that he shouldn't have said that. Being forgiven, they continued on with the mission.

Riza had been placed at the bar alone. Jean was in a booth not too far from there with Falman. The others in the room. Fuery had set up ear pieces and microphones for the group to use for communication. Roy had been able to place a microphone hidden to hear anything the mobster says.

Once their suspect was finally there, he sat a few seats away from Riza and ordered a drink. She did the same thing after finishing her first drink. The man noticed her and scooted over a seat. "Heya toots, ya come her alone?" He was obviously trying to sound cool and clearly failing.

She looked over to him and nodded. "Yeah, my husband left with another woman not too long ago," She used a higher pitched voice, annoying if you ask her.

Moving to the chair next to her, he continued. "Oh yeah? Hows 'bout we teach him a lesson? Ya know, make it even?" He winked at her, placing a hand on her thigh. She felt uncomfortable, but didn't show it. She just smiled at him and went along.

"Well, I do have an empty room and a hour to spare," She winked at him and placed to room key on the bar. "Your choice," She said before she stood up. When she started walking away, he slapped her butt, and she turned toward him and winked again, before turning back around and kept walking, rolling her eyes and resisting the urge to shoot the man.

Hawkeye had hardly made it back to the room before she heard on the earpiece that the suspect was on the move. She hurried inside, telling the men to get into their positions. The door knob began to turn right as the men made it into their hiding spots. She was standing in the middle of the room, looking at herself in the full body mirror.

"Hey babe," He spoke in his gruff voice, letting the door shut on it's own behind him. She turned towards the voice and he began walking towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her quickly. Only Roy was allowed to touch her like this, but she had to keep it together. Placing her hands on his chest, she ran them up to his shoulders, and down his sides. When she felt something metal, she pulled it out, holding it in front of her face.

"Is this a gun?" He nodded at her dumb question. "I've never seen a real life gun before! Do you have anymore?" He shoot his head.

"No, but maybe if tonights good, I'll show you how it works later," She smiled and nodded as if she thought it was a good idea.

He stepped closer to her and she placed the gun to his forehead. "Alright, boys," She said in her normal voice. "He all clean, you can come out now," The man confused, turned to see three more guns pointed at him, before two more people came bursting through the door. "You better get on the ground, you're under arrest," She spoke as he listened to her command.

* * *

As the MPs were taking the criminal away, Roy asked if he could have a word with him. They, of course, agreed and left him alone with the man. Before he even said anything, he punched the man in the face. "That's for kissing my fiance," And a kick to the spot no man EVER wants to be kicked. "And that's for slapping her ass!" The man fell as Roy walked away. "He's all yours!" He said to the MPs.

* * *

**AN: Wasn't straight up royai, but I hope it was good. c: I've been wanting to write a one shot like this for awhile now. I might make this a series of one shots, depending on if anyone wants me to. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! Also, please let me know if you think I should do more one shots.**


End file.
